Chaque jour est un tremblement
by shadowquill17
Summary: Scorpius rentre à l'appartement alors que Rose est encore à moitié endormie… s'ensuit un petit moment tendrement torride entre eux (parce que je ne résiste jamais aux câlins sexy du matin).


**Cher lecteur,**

**Je publie cette nouvelle fic à l'occasion d'un jour très spécial, puisque c'est l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie, et que ces quelques mots de romance sexy ont été écrits à sa demande et en son honneur…**

**(Ma choupette, j'espère du fond du cœur que ça te plaira; je te souhaite une merveilleuse journée d'anniversaire, une année encore plus formidable que tous tes souhaits ne le demandent, et je te fais mille bisous sucrés. *smoutch*)**

**Quant à toi, estimé lecteur, j'espère que tu profiteras de cette fic autant que celle qui m'a priée de l'écrire…**

**Alors à toi et à elle, bonne lecture ! ^^**

**(le titre de la fic vient du recueil "Moulin premier" du génial René Char)**

**...**

J'émerge lentement, peinant à sortir tout à fait du sommeil et pas certaine de le vouloir vraiment.

La lumière du soleil me chatouille le visage et je me retourne pour me blottir un peu plus dans mon oreiller, souhaitant profiter au maximum de mon dimanche matin. Le mouvement décale les draps sur mes jambes nues et je les replace instinctivement à l'endroit chaud qu'elles sont quitté, poussant un soupir de satisfaction lorsque tout mon corps est exactement où il doit être.

Je tends une main pataude sous le duvet pour tâter le côté de Scorpius, mais mes doigts ne rencontrent pas la chair familière, rien qu'un pan de draps qui refroidit déjà. Juste quand je me demande où il a bien pu aller à cette heure (il est du matin, ce qui serait drôle si ce n'était pas si bizarre), la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et se referme et j'entends indistinctement des bruissements de sacs en papiers tandis que mon homme passe de l'entrée à la cuisine.

Je dois me rendormir un peu, car lorsque je m'éveille à nouveau, Scorpius est à côté du lit en train de se déshabiller à nouveau, et je lui fais un sourire paresseux, mes yeux parcourant sans embarras son torse dénudé, pâle et finement musclé et absolument _parfait_.

-Bonjour, je réussis à dire d'une voix rauque et, à vrai dire, complètement cassée par mes huit heures de sommeil.

Scorpius s'esclaffe en entendant cela, mais il a tôt fait de se débarrasser également de son jean et de son boxer, et il se glisse sous les draps pour se rapprocher de moi; je me colle instinctivement à son corps que je connais si bien, et ma tête vient se caler sous son menton.

-Bonjour, la dormeuse, fait-il d'un ton affectueux en embrassant mes cheveux.

Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui.

-Tu étais où ? j'articule, ma question étouffée contre sa clavicule.

Il rit; le son fait vibrer sa poitrine contre ma joue.

-Je suis juste allé à la boulangerie, explique-t-il, et son souffle est chaud contre mon crâne. Je sais à quel point tu aimes avoir des croissants le dimanche matin.

Je marmonne un "merci" inintelligible et m'apprête à me rendormir… mais c'est sans compter Scorpius; il me fait délicatement rouler sur le dos et, malgré mes paupières refermées, je le sens se pencher sur moi.

Il dépose un premier baiser sur ma joue, puis descend un peu au coin de ma bouche, et puis parsème sur toute la longueur de ma mâchoire de minuscules baisers, à peine de petites pressions des lèvres, qui font frissonner mon cœur tellement ils sont doux; et il niche sa tête dans mon cou, mordillant la peau tendre qu'il y trouve.

Je me tortille légèrement, tiraillée entre mon désir de dormir encore un peu et l'envie de me rapprocher de Scorpius… finalement je ne fais rien, et Scorpius continue son exploration minutieuse.

Il se redresse sur un coude, embrasse mon sourcil, ma paupière, mon nez, ma bouche, ma bouche à nouveau…

Scorpius semble avoir trouvé son bonheur, et je réponds à son baiser de façon languide, nos deux langues roulant calmement et naturellement l'une contre l'autre dans un ballet familier et tranquille, une danse qui devient de plus en plus insistante (du côté de Scorpius du moins, pour ma part je peine un peu à suivre) jusqu'à ce que Scorpius se glisse soudain sur moi d'un geste brusque; nos jambes nues se retrouvent entremêlées, nos bassins sont collés, son visage est juste au-dessus du mien, et à vrai dire tout est à sa juste place dans le monde.

J'ouvre une paupière lourde, et il me sourit en croisant mon regard, glorieux et nu, ses cheveux d'un blond argenté tombant sur son front, ses yeux pâles brillants de convoitise, son souffle tiède et rassurant sur mon visage, et je me dis dans mon esprit brumeux de sommeil qu'il n'a jamais été aussi beau, et qu'il est à _moi_… Il se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser, tendrement, profondément, et je lui ouvre mes lèvres, accueillant sa langue et le goût si familier de ses baisers.

Ses hanches bougent contre les miennes, et je sens son érection frotter le tissu de ma culotte à chaque fois que son bassin avance vers moi; je réponds à son mouvement, et bientôt un rythme tranquille s'installe, où ses lèvres dévorent les miennes avec une sorte d'appétit contrôlé, et son sexe glisse contre moi, séparé du mien uniquement par une mince couche de tissu satiné, dans un contact presque taquin tant il est tentateur…

Je soupire en cadence, les yeux toujours à demi fermés, et la respiration de Scorpius s'accélère, devient plus laborieuse; sa bouche s'attache à mon cou, descend vers ma poitrine où il enfouit son nez entre mes deux seins pour inspirer profondément; je sens mes joues brûler et je sais que je rougis, gênée comme à chaque fois qu'il fait cela, ce geste qui montre une adoration aussi intense et crue et _vraie_…

Alors je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux, chacun de mes doigts s'enfonçant avec volupté parmi les mèches presque blanches, mes ongles caressant son cuir chevelu comme je sais qu'il adore que je le fasse. Il pousse un grognement et se jette en avant à nouveau, son corps dur et tout en angles dominant le mien, et son visage rougi par le plaisir et l'excitation descend sur le mien pour sceller nos bouches à nouveau.

Je le presse contre moi, mes mains serrées à la base de son crâne, et rien ne compte que lui, et moi, et nos deux corps entremêlés…

Sa main se faufile, légère, sous le tissu de ma culotte, et après un "_oui, oui, Scorpius_" vacillant de ma voix déchirée, ses doigts insidieux font glisser le sous-vêtement le long de mes cuisses… Scorpius doit quitter mes lèvres un instant pour que je libère une de mes jambes, mais la culotte bleu pastel reste coincée au genou de l'autre lorsque je pousse un gémissement mécontent; j'ouvre mes cuisses en signe d'invitation et Scorpius abandonne le vêtement là, délaissé.

Il s'aligne à nouveau à moi, et cette fois c'est ma main qui descend vers nos entrejambes presque joints, et mes doigts s'enroulent autour de l'érection de Scorpius qui pousse un grognement soulagé; je caresse une ou deux fois le membre dressé, et le guide ensuite vers moi, la vision floue mais le geste rendu sûr par l'habitude.

Scorpius se laisse faire et ne s'arrête que quand je peux sentir l'extrémité de son sexe taquiner le mien, qui semble palpiter d'impatience au contact tant attendu.

-Vas-y, _vas-y_, j'urge, et Scorpius s'exécute.

Son entrée en moi me fait gémir, et après une brève adaptation dont mon corps a à peine besoin tant il connaît l'intrusion familière de celui de Scorpius, chacun de ses va-et-vient est lent et profond, instaurant un rythme pénétrant et intime qui me fait dodeliner de la tête en soupirant; la friction s'éternise tant à chaque fois que c'en est presque insupportable, ne s'arrêtant que quand les os pointus des hanches de Scorpius sont serrés contre mes fesses, et elle repart, tout aussi sensuelle et peu pressée… le visage de Scorpius se presse contre ma joue, ses lèvres articulant des murmures indistincts dont je ne perçois que quelques _chérie_, et _seulement toi_, et _Rose_; mon corps encore endormi se laisse bercer par l'extrême plaisir de sentir Scorpius chaud contre moi, sur moi, en moi.

Et puis, juste quand j'en veux plus, quand je décide que ce n'est plus assez, corps endormi ou pas, je donne un petit coup de hanches, encourageant Scorpius à intensifier la cadence. Ce dernier me reçoit cinq sur cinq, et il se redresse, décollant nos bustes; ses coups de reins se font secs et furieux, mes yeux entrouverts distinguent son estomac pâle qui se contracte dans l'effort, luisant d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Je recule de quelques centimètres sur les draps glissants à chaque coup de reins, et au milieu du brouillard de luxure qui m'envahit j'ai la présence d'esprit de placer une main sur la tête de lit pour éviter de me cogner… mais malgré cela mes ongles s'enfoncent dans les muscles de son dos tellement les sensations sont intenses, et c'est si _bon, _c'est si_ juste, _que je m'abandonne totalement à Scorpius.

Ce dernier répartit alors son poids sur un bras pour concentrer ses efforts sur mon clitoris, et bientôt je ne contrôle plus mes cordes vocales; Scorpius m'arrache de petits gémissements involontaires, et des soupirs frissonnants, et des sanglots d'extase, au gré des mouvements de ses doigts experts qui me connaissent si bien, et tout n'est plus que Scorpius, Scorpius, _Scorpius_…

L'orgasme est presque arraché de moi, et une vague de chaleur et de plaisir renverse ma conscience, puis une autre, puis une autre; pendant quelques instants je ne vois plus rien, rien que l'obscurité brûlante et dévastatrice apportée par les doigts de mon amant.

Quand je redescends sur terre, Scorpius est en train de finir à son tour, ses hanches claquant contre ma chair dans un tempo hypnotique; il s'immobilise soudain, poussant un grognement d'extase, et je regarde d'un œil languide son visage se tordre de plaisir tandis qu'il jouit en moi quelques longs jet brûlants. Je lâche un minuscule soupir de contentement, et Scorpius s'écroule contre moi en pantelant.

Il reste là quelques secondes, mes doigts caressant distraitement les cheveux humides de l'arrière de sa tête, avant de se retirer délicatement, son sexe qui s'amollit déjà glissant hors du mien. Scorpius se laisse tomber sur l'oreiller, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant tandis qu'il reprend son souffle, et je me blottis contre lui, frottant mon nez contre le creux de son épaule; après un tel orgasme, mes yeux se ferment déjà d'eux-mêmes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas profiter au maximum de la présence de mon homme…

Scorpius réarrange notre position et m'entoure de ses bras dans un geste protecteur; il glisse un biceps sous ma joue en guise d'oreiller, et sa main droite m'attire fermement encore plus près de lui, jusqu'à ce que nos jambes s'emmêlent et que mes seins s'écrasent moelleusement contre son torse.

Je me rendors en songeant que finalement, avoir un petit ami qui est du matin a incontestablement des avantages.

- THE END -

**...**

**Hem hem, il fait chaud ici, non ? XD**

**J'espère que tu as apprécié, cher lecteur, cette petite indulgence à des faiblesses que nous avons tous… mais franchement, qu'est-ce que c'est bon de temps en temps ! ;-)**

**Si ça t'a plu, si ça ne t'a pas plu, si tu as des commentaires ou des conseils à me donner, si tu en veux encore ou si tu en as eu trop, je t'en prie, laisse une review et je la lirai avec un immense plaisir !**

**Car n'oublie pas: reviews = LOVE. ^^**

**EDIT: je dois reposter cette fic parce que j'ai fait un truc bizarre en voulant la modifier… bref, j'étais crevée, je suis stupide, mais même si ce n'est plus l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie cette fic a quand même été écrite en son honneur et elle a aimé le petit mot, alors même à deux jours près je le laisse… après tout je lui souhaite une excellente journée quelque jour que ce soit. ^^**


End file.
